


A Long Time Coming

by ProfessionalPrettyBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, also first post heyooooo, also it's 6AM, and since nobody else is gonna write about them, creek is mentioned, looks like I'VE gotta do it, tyde needs more love, well every other character is just kinda mentioned but ya know... i'll tag 'em anyway!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPrettyBoy/pseuds/ProfessionalPrettyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words were small and shaky as they came from the smaller brunette. Token had to admit, this had been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first post here so I hope you like it! Tyde needs a whole lot more love so I am here to help! It is currently 6AM and I haven't slept, I also haven't written since November LAST YEAR, so pretty please ignore any mistakes/shitty writing! I promise that as I continue writing the quality will jump drastically!! This is also hella short but longer stuff will come eventually! Anyway, enjoy~

"Kiss me."

The words were small and shaky as they came from the smaller brunette. Token had to admit, this had been a long time coming.

Him and Clyde had been best friends since... forever it felt like, but they really had grown closer when they started high school. Especially when their group started changing too, Jimmy just kinda naturally floated away while Tweek and Craig came out and started dating, their friends were happy for them, but it did mean that they spent more time together than with Clyde and Token. So, the two ended up being alone together more often.

They were in Bebe's bathroom right now, you could hear the music pulsing through the locked door, Token was sitting next to a sobbing Clyde on the cold tile floor. Bebe had just broken up with him. Right there, in the middle of a party, for seemingly no reason.

Token had to admit growing up with a crush on your assumed straight best friend was... well, it was a lot of things: Painful, oddly humorous, weird, annoying, shitty, the list could go on. But over the past few years, in a way that neither boy could really describe, they had become close in an almost spiritual way, to the point that they both knew that _something_ would happen between them, and that it was just a matter of time.

Token glanced away for a second, before turning back to the shorter boy, "Clyde... I-I don't want to be a rebound..." He said softly, as if he were talking to a child.

"You're not, though. T-Token... I love you... I always have, you know that..."

Token did know that... he knew deep down that he was so much more than just that.

"But you and Bebe-"

He was trying to reason with himself more than anyone... he felt so oddly guilty for the break up.

"Token- I... I fell out of love with her a while ago... if that's even possible..." Clyde chuckled dryly "That's why we broke up, she sensed it or some shit I guess..."  
Clyde turned to Token, tear tracks shimmering on his cheeks, "I love you, man."

The brunette smiled crookedly and rubbed his eyes before repeating himself, it sounded more like an offer than an order,

"kiss me."

Token had to admit, this had been a long time coming. So he smiled back at the boy as Clyde's words ran through his head like poetry, _"kiss me"_ , so Token closed his eyes and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading!! I really appreciate it!! Friendly reminder that I haven't written in forever so I promise you that once I'm back in full swing of writing, everything will be a whole lot better! Anyway, have a lovely day/evening darlings! Xxx


End file.
